


Racja stanu

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Because I can, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Loyalty to a fault, M/M, Quests, homoeroticism between hetero men
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Czego się nie robi dla Korony, czyli wymagająca misja rycerza Zawiszy
Relationships: Jogaiła/Jadwiga (mentioned), Jogaiła/Zawisza
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Racja stanu

**Author's Note:**

> W kwestii związków: to cała uczuciowość pomiędzy nieobecną w fiku Jagwigą a Jogaiłą; cała zaś fizyczność między Jogaiłą a Zawiszą
> 
> Taki tam warning: może biedny Zawisza został trochę wykorzystany. Ale bliżej temu do molestowania niż gwałtu ;) poza tym nikt nie mówi nie, prawda?

Zawisza nie wiedział, gdzie oczy podziać. Był rycerzem, trzeba było wykonywać rozkazy. Ale jak baba na tronie, to i rozkazy niewieście. A częścią rozkazu było patrzeć, chociaż Jogaiła stał przed nim całkowicie nagi, ociekający wodą... 

Wbrew plotce powtarzanej na Wawelu od kuchni po komnaty królewskie nie był wcale porośnięty futrem. Nawet brody nie miał. W ogóle mało był owłosiony. Poza zwykłymi miejscami, gdzie każdy mąż... Speszony Zawisza przeniósł wzrok wyżej. Co sprawiło, że natknął się na rozbawiony wzrok księcia. Sam Zawisza w ogóle nie widział w tej sytuacji nic śmiesznego, odkąd uświadomił sobie, że królowa nie żartuje. Teraz stał przed nieprzyodzianym księciem Litwy, czując jak wstyd pali mu policzki. Natomiast Litwin w ogóle się nie krępował, stojąc z rozłożonymi rękoma, by niczego nie zasłaniać. 

– I jak, zadowolony, spodobam się waszej królowej? – spytał drwiąco Wielki Książę Litewski.

Jakimś sposobem ubrany, okutany w futra od stóp do głów polski rycerz czuł się bardziej zakłopotany całym epizodem niż zupełnie nagi Jogaiła. Oczy księcia śmiały się, w głosie też brzmiało nieskrywane rozbawienie.

– Ja, – wydukał Zawisza, – ja się nie znam na męskiej urodzie.

– To może chcesz dotknąć?

Jeśli wcześniej Zawisza był w stanie wypowiadać się półsłówkami, teraz głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Wciąż jednak dzielnie trwał na posterunku.

– No? – ponaglił Jogaiła. – Jak przed królową też tak będziesz stał bez słowa, to jeszcze pomyśli, że jestem odrażający. Gotowa zerwać sojusz. Unia polsko-litewska stawką, a ty nic nie zrobisz?

Zawisza z niewidzącym wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w ścianie za nagim biodrem Jogaiły przysunął się bliżej wanny. Zerknął spode łba na Jogaiłę. Ten uniósł brwi w wyzwaniu równie wyraźnym jak przed pojedynkiem, a jego mina wyrażała tyle, co rękawica rzucona pod nogi.

 _Czego się nie robi dla Korony_ , pomyślał Zawisza, sięgając ręką. Skóra Jogaiły była ciepła i wilgotna po kąpieli. Unosząca sie w komnacie para miała drażniący zapach ziół. 

– I co myślisz, panie pośle? Wygodzę waszej królowej? 

Głos miał w miarę opanowany mimo tego, gdzie znajdowała się ręka Zawiszy. Znów to Zawisza speszony był bardziej. Spłoszony kolejnym komentarzem, który sprowadzał go niepotrzebnie do tu i teraz, już miał cofnąć rękę, ale Jogaiła go powstrzymał.

– Chyba powinieneś jeszcze się upewnić, czy wszystko działa jak należy. 

Zawisza czuł się, jakby krew miała trysnąć mu z policzków. Zacisnął jednak mocno zęby, rękę trochę lżej. Patrzył na wodę w wannie lekko falującą przez poruszenie się Jogaiły. Honor rycerski honorem rycerskim, ale naprawdę nie chciał widzieć twarzy innego mężczyzny w takim momencie. I tak wypełniał rozkaz Jadwigi do granic swojej wytrzymałości.

– Jakie ma włosy?

– Co? – zaskoczony pytaniem zapomniał o formach grzecznościowych i postanowieniu niepatrzenia.

Jogaiła nie śmiał się już z niego. Oczy miał półprzymknięte, jakby myślami był gdzie indziej.

– Nie przerywaj, – mruknął Jogaiła. – Jadwiga. Jakie ma włosy? 

– Yy ciemne.

– Czarne?

– Nie. Takie... Ciemnobrązowe? Czasem jasno-, jak w słońcu stanie.

– Widziałem ją. 

Zawisza nie miał pojęcia, o czym książę prawi i stanowczo nie chciał się tego dowiadywać. Wykazując się rozsądkiem godnym Spytka, zdecydował się przyspieszyć jedyną rzecz, która w jego gestii się znajdowała. 

– We śnie... To ona była. – Wydyszał Jogaiła. – Królowa Jadwiga.

Czy to imię narzeczonej czy jej królewski tytuł sprawiły, że książę przekroczył granicę rozkoszy, Zawisza wolał się nie zastanawiać. Rozważał właśnie, czy wypada skorzystać z książęcej kąpieli, by obmyć rękę, gdy Jogaiła wielkopańsko zaoferował mu rąbek prześcieradła, którym zwykł się okrywać po codziennych ablucjach.

– I co powiesz o mnie królowej?

– Że oboje jesteście siebie warci.

Zawisza nie powiedział tego jako komplementu, ale Jogaiła roześmiał się i wydawał szczerze zadowolony z usłyszanej odpowiedzi.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kto by pomyślał, że to dzięki Jadwisi kolejny slash ship popłynie pod pełnymi żaglami...


End file.
